Jiravhi
Jiravhi '''(pronounced sher-AWV-ee) is the being that invented M-DNA and transferred it first on a dying Pouncing Stalker in Zelem's Nexus - the creation of Miras, the Rare Outcast. Description According to Miras' backstory, Jiravhi is depicted as a five-legged alien with a flamingo neck and a head similar to Blitz's (image to right). He is also described as a creature dedicated to good that lacks emotion. He does have emotions, but seem to be rarely protrayed. Because he has five legs, his gait looks odd; his left leg comes down first, then his right, then the middle and then the back two. It is not known whether he may have been a retired Crogenitor of an unknown genesis type or just a rogue from a dead race, since his appearance relates to very little other organisms. However, Jiravhi does show some resemblence to various creatures; his head is similar to Blitz in his concept art (both have four eyes), his gait resembling Char's, and possible another earth animal with a spiked tail. It is unknown if he has any biological similarities to any particular hero or Crogenitor. Timeline '''WARNING: SPOILER ALERT TO MIRAS' BACKSTORY! Jiravhi's full timeline is not known, but some point in the early years of the Crogenitor Insurgency he arrived at Zelem's Nexus with his first copy of M-DNA, along with an unnamed shadow creature that may have followed him there. Blitz was being chased by a Pouncing Stalker, and another P.S. arrived badly injured. The shadonic creature attacked the injured Darkspore, leaving her to die because of her predicted great future. Jiravhi punched the shadow and knocked him unconscious while transforming the injured P.S.'s E-DNA into M-DNA - leading to the creation of Miras. The Shadow creature woke up and slaughtered Blitz before Jiravhi could stop him, so Jiravhi took over his body and continued going undercover. Afterwards, Jiravhi dropped Miras off to Verdanth while she was still unconscious and the M-DNA spread like a wildfire. After a few years, he found Miras on the forest floor near death from a fight against a whole horde of Toxiraptors and took her aboard the Crogenitor Spaceship. Jiravhi kept his true identity a secret for a long time, training Miras to be a Hero to ultimately keep her safe from the shadow creature. Jiravhi was also the only one aware that the creature was going undercover as well, pretending to be Sage, whom actually died long ago. For months, it was an unseen battle against two forces, one trying to protect Miras and the other trying to destroy her. Sage/the shadow beast eventually got ahold of the ship's controls and forced it to land on a barren and dead planet, in which Miras prevented from crashing horribly. The shadow creature finally revealed its true identity after Miras provoked his plans. When they landed, he threatened to kill Miras unless Blitz would reveal his true identity, just like he did. Jiravhi's cover broke and everybody then knew who he really was. The shadow creature and Jiravhi fought after it lied about not harming Miras, and it was driven off after being stabbed by an angelic-like blade. Tork (whom was the origonal Blitz's best friend) and Miras were both devastated about Jiravhi lying about his identity, but were ultimately shown why he did so. Afterwards, Jiravhi vanished and wasn't heard from again for unknown reasons. In The Game Jiravhi appears in the expansion Darkspore: Rise of M-DNA as a hostile CPU at the last level on Scauldron in Apocalypse only. He appears at the boss fight arena at the end instead of the Corruptor and will ask you if you hate his decisions. If the Player says no, then the Corruptor appears and Jiravhi vanishes. But if they say yes, they will have to fight Jiravhi. Jiravhi is only as big as an average Elite Darkspore but posesses many strong traits unheard of elsewhere in the game. His #1 unique ability is to create hallucinations for the Player's hero that confuses them or blind them with a bright light momentarily. He has an unknown genesis type that is displayed with a '??' and his listed Elite Affixes are M-Genetic and a random set of 5 others. No matter what, however, he will always have the M-Genetic buff. Jiravhi may randomly stop fighting and minorly heal himself, which also gets rid of any status effects like a curse, burning, and so on, and make himself momentarily immune to Energy and AoE damage, meaning that melee attacks will be the only real effective choice for that time being. Jiravhi will also randomly spawn M-DNA Darkspore (sometimes those that are impossible to be candidates for infection via normal gameplay) that will attack the hero and make it very hard to fight him, since while the Darkspore keep them busy, Jiravhi has an opportunity to heal himself a lot of points, sometimes making the fight with him last for an hour or more. Every time he takes damage, he gets stronger; when he has less than half health, he will take out a white sword and use it against them as well as lessen the spawning of M-DNA Darkspore. The sword does a lot of damage and he can use it to blind the hero as well. Once he is killed, Jiravhi explodes in a white light, leaving behind his sword as an item as well as many other items. Once he dies, all the M-DNA Darkspore around him that are still alive die as well and drop more items. The sword he drops is called "Malformed Sword of Light", which adds 300+ to Dexterity, Strength, Mind, 1200+ to Health, and 100 or lower to other stats. The sword has "All" for its genesis type and can be used with any Hero that has arms and becomes the genesis type of the Hero its attatched to. Trivia TBC Category:Darkspore